History Lessons
by shadowcat1028
Summary: Kagome finds herself in a history book... along with the stories of her adventures and her friends from Sengoku Jidai. But it's not Inuyasha she's with. She's known as the Lady of the Western Lands.
1. Prologue Several Months Before

**History Lessons**

**Prologue- Several Months Before **

Author's Note- Yup, I added a prologue! and i'm working on the 2nd chapter righ this moment, it should be up soon. It's my way of making up for updating so slow. Gomen!

After many arguments, sits from Kagome, swearing from Inu Yasha, shouts from Sango, and gropes from Miroku (although one can't be sure where the touching fit in), they had agreed to ask Sesshoumaru to help them find and kill Naraku. Kagome promised they could leave immediately after she came back, and left for home 2 days ago to stock up on supplies and such.

Frankly, she was worried that Inu Yasha might do something stupid in her absence, such as trying to kill his half-brother the moment he laid his eyes on him despite their decision, and she was right.

Kagome threw her huge yellow bag up the well and climbed after it. When she emerged, she found Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru facing each other, swords drawn.  
"I'm gonna kill you, bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled at his brother.  
"Dear brother, you may try, yet again. But I doubt you will be able to even lay a finger on this Sesshoumaru"  
Sesshoumaru's face showed no emotion, but Kagome noticed the blood stain on his haori and hair. 'He's hurt', she thought.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Inu Yasha spat  
"That is none of your concern, half-breed"  
"Don't call me half-breed!" Inu Yasha ran at Sesshoumaru, Tetsaiga at the ready.

"KAZE NO KIZ-"

"NO!" Kagome screamed and ran between them without a moment of hesitation. She stood in front of Sesshoumaru with her arms outstretched. "INU YASHA! STOP!"  
"Kagome!" he managed to pull back just in time, but a tiny, weak version of his wind scar slashed at Kagome, giving her several wounds all along her body.  
"ARGH!" she fell back, not realizing that she was leaning her back on Sesshoumaru. She clutched at her shoulder, wincing.

"Inu Yasha, you moron! What are you doing?"  
"I should ask you the same thing. Get out of the way!" he lunged at the two, one looking bored and one pained and frustrated.  
"_Osuwari_" Inu Yasha fell on the ground.  
"What was that for?"  
"Baka! We are supposed to ask him to help us, not attack him! Did you forget already?"  
"Feh. We don't need him, I can kill Naraku on my own"  
"You don't stand a chance all alone. We _need_ him"

"Kagome-chan is right, Inu Yasha," said Sango. She, Miroku, and Shippo had arrived on Kirara when they heard yelling, just in time to see Kagome sit him. "So far we haven't even been able to find him without him coming after us first."

"We WOULD have, if Kagome could use her pathetic powers properly. She can't even sense him."  
"Inu Yasha," said Miroku sharply. "If it weren't for Lady Kagome, we couldn't have collected _any_ Shikon shards."  
"She scattered it in the first place. It's her fault. Besides, we could get Kikyo and she'd find them much faster, without being so weak and puny that she needs to be constantly protected."

There was a long silence.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. Her shoulders shook slightly, and Sesshoumaru could smell salt water, and no doubt Inu Yasha could as well.

'Strange ningen,' he thought. 'Why did she stop my filthy brother from fighting this Sesshoumaru? Was she trying to protect this Sesshoumaru? This Sesshoumaru does not need this weak ningen to protect nor stand up for him'

Before he could say anything, however, Kagome's anger exploded.

"YOU JERK! FINE! GO, THEN! GO GET YOUR PRECIOUS DEAD SOUL AND LETS SEE HOW YOU TWO CAN BEAT NARAKU OH-SO-AMAZINGLY! SHE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE THE SHIKON SHARDS FROM ME AND TRIED TO KILL ME, NOT TO MENTION GIVING THE WHOLE CHUNK TO NARAKU, BUT OH, WHY HAVEN'T WE THOUGHT OF ASKING HER TO HELP US SOONER? HOW INCREDILY STUPID OF ME TO THINK WE SHOULD ASK SESSHOUMARU INSTEAD!" she was breathing heavily from her injuries and shouting.

She took her weight off of Sesshoumaru with a grunt (for which he was relieved. She was starting to make him smell like human blood), and turned around to face him. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she began. Then, as if remembering something, turned around and looked back at Inu Yasha, who was glaring at her.  
"Oh, and Inu Yasha" she said cheerfully. "Osuwari" with a glow from the beads around his neck, Inu Yasha face planted himself again.

"You bi-" however, he was never to finish his sentence  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OOOOOO-SOOOOOO-WAAAAAH-RIIIIIIII!" By the time she finished with a huff, there was a large hole in the ground, 20 feet deep with Inu Yasha in the middle, unconscious and covered in dirt.

"Humph. What was I saying…? Oh yea. Lord Sesshoumaru" she turned back at the much more mannered inuyoukai, who quickly hid his amusement from his eyes as she look at them. "I have proposal to make." He simply raised a delicate eyebrow.  
Kagome took that as a sign to go on and continued, "Will you come with us and find Naraku, and kill him?"  
"This Sesshoumaru knows of Naraku" he replied after a moment. "He is a threat to his lands and of those under his command. This Sesshoumaru accepts, human, on 2 conditions"  
"Name them"  
"That you will follow this Sesshoumaru's lead and obey every command he gives"

Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes in the background.

"Okay" Kagome said "By the way,"  
He raised an eyebrow again. It was starting to get on her nerves. Didn't the guy do anything else when she talked to him?  
"You won't, erm, kill any of my friends or my kit. Or hurt them intentionally" she said nervously  
"This Sesshoumaru will not harm any of your weak human companions. At least," he smirked "Until Naraku is destroyed. Then you will suffer depending on how well you treat this Sesshoumaru, wench." He started to walk away.

Miroku and Sango got big sweat drops on their heads.

"Hey!" she limped over and turned him around with her hand on his shoulder. "What's your problem? They have as much reason to fight against Naraku as you do, and you can't keep treating them this way, just because they're humans! And my name is KA-GO-ME. Their names are SAN-GO and MI-RO-KU. Okay?"  
Sesshoumaru looked like he couldn't care less. He didn't know what 'okay' was supposed to mean either. He walked away, talking with his back to her.

"Wench, tell your friends and my idiot brother that we leave on the morrow. Meet here, at sunrise. And this Sesshoumaru suggests" his eyes flickered down Kagome's body, who wearing her usual school uniform "that you discard these rags you call clothes"  
"Why you…" But she knew he was right. She should probably change into her miko clothing. "Fine. Whatever. Ja Ne, Sesshoumaru"  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and forced her around as she started heading back to the village.  
In a blink of and eye Kagome found herself lifted a good couple of feet in the air by a claw around her neck.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku hurried over.

"If you value your pathetic life, you will address this Sesshoumaru as Lord Sesshoumaru or Sessshoumaru-sama, wench, for he is a taiyoukai above any of you filthy humans and deserves respect even from the likes of you"  
'Jee, I never knew this guy was so stuck up,' Kagome thought, gasping for breath.  
"My name is not wench, bitch, human, weakling, or whatever you like to call Inu Trasha" –she thought she saw his lips twitch a little- "If you want respect, you have to earn it. I'm not addressing you properly if you won't even use my name"

He smirked and dropped her before Sango or Miroku could reach her, and crumpled to the ground with a cry of pain. Sesshoumaru looked sharply over at the miko. He knew she got the full blow of Kaze no Kizu, although it had been a very weak, incomplete one.

She was a confusing girl. She didn't seem to fear him at all. Somehow, it amused him to see someone stand up to him so confidently.

He knelt down by her side as Kagome lay in a small puddle of her own blood that had dripped from her deep, wide cuts on her body, limbs, and several nasty gashes on her face and head.  
"Miko-"  
"Kagome!" she snapped, annoyed. She looked at him, trying to blink out the blood from her eyes coming from a cut on her forehead.  
He ignored her outburst. "Why did you jump in front of this Sesshoumaru?"  
Kagome looked confused for a moment. "Oh" she said remembering "Because I wanted you to work with us, and you're hurt, aren't you?"  
He got up as Sango and Miroku reached her and stood up. "Next time do not do such a foolish thing. This Sesshoumaru does not need your help" He summoned his youkai cloud below his feet and was gone in a flash

"Mou! What got stuck up _his_ butt?"

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango got on her knees and helped her friend stand up  
"What happened?" Miroku asked "Did Sesshoumaru attack you? You're these wounds seem pretty bad"

"Oh no, he didn't- I mean, Inu Yasha…" she trailed off. Should she tell them what happened? It was her fault she got hurt, after all "I saw him attacking Sesshoumaru with his Wind Scar, so I sort of jumped in between them…"  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"Kagome, are you insane? You could have died!"

"It's alright, Inu Yasha pulled back just in time" Kagome tried walking, but her legs gave out. "Ouch…" Sango summoned Kirara and helped Kagome on to her back  
"Mama, does it hurt?" Shippo asked with teary eyes as they flew away, leaving Inu Yasha behind.  
"I'm fine, Shippo. I'll get Kaede to take a look at these when we get back. She might be able to heal me before tomorrow"  
"What's tomorrow?"  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Well, Sesshoumaru accepted our offer, and he wants us to meet back there tomorrow morning" she snorted "Did you guys hear what he was saying? _"I am lord almighty, you will do whatever I say, bow down to me!'"_

They all laughed

"But I'm surprised that he agreed so willingly and quickly" said Miroku  
"I'm not complaining" said Kagome "we had absolutely no luck so far in this stupid battle against Naraku. The only times wemanage tofind him is if he wants us to.Sesshoumaru should speed up the process… a lot"  
Sango nodded. "He's a strong youkai. I think we stand a good chance against Naraku, and saving Kohaku too…"

"Don't worry, Sango. We'll get your brother back"

They landed in front of Kaede's hut, just as Inu Yasha reappeared. He looked abashed as he looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I…" she looked at him. There was hurt and worry in his eyes and his ears were drooping like a sick puppy's. Kagome smiled at him.  
"It's alright, Inu Yasha. I'm fine" Inu Yasha bowed his head. It hurt Kagome to see him so down. "Ne, can you help me? I don't feel like moving"

"Sure, Kagome" Inu Yasha helped her down, and picked her up, walking in to the hut to find Kaede.

Miroku and Sango exchanged significant glances.  
"What?" Shippo asked, confused at the look on their faces.  
"Nothing, Shippo" Sango said. "We'd better get ready for tomorrow"

That is how Sesshoumaru joined them. However, unknowingly, a pair of golden eyes have been witnessing the entire incident. 'Strange ningen' he thought. 'She forgives him so easily after he almost slaughtered her to piece. This Sesshoumaru must study their behaviors more carefully…' With that he flew off once again. He looked down at his haori, as it became stiff with dry blood. Already the wound was beginning to heal itself. Although he would never admit it, he had come seeking out the alliance of the priestess. Sesshoumaru only took on the load of four others because he knew she would never leave them, nor they her, but in truth, he was certain that the priestess was the only thing he needed to rid the world of Naraku once and for all.

**Author's Note: I could have done this entire chapter in a flashback, but I thought that would be pushing it. Hehe hope you like it. By the way, the next chapter takes a couple of months _after_ the prologue. I'm not going to write a chapter about their travels, but you will get brief flashbacks or glances into it later. Review! **


	2. 1 The Castle Of the West

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha. Just the storyline and other made up characters

"Lord Fluffy" signifies talking  
'Lord Fluffy' signifies thinking  
_Lord Fluffy_ signifies flashbacks, memories, etc. 

**History Lessons**

**Chapter 1- Castle of the West  
A/N I made some little changes!**

Kagome sighed and looked out the bus's window. They were speeding by the highway. She leaned her head on the cool glass and sat staring at the sky till the sceneries changed to that of fields and lightly scattered trees. She sighed again and checked the time. It wasn't noon yet.

"Oh come on, Kagome. You should be happy we get to go on a field trip in stead of sitting in school all day." It was her friend Shiori, who was sitting next to her.

Kagome smiled and said, "I'm fine Shiori" 'Inu Yasha's gonna kill me, I'm supposed to be back by now.' Kagome had returned to her time 3 days ago to catch up on school work. She had to "sit" Inu Yasha 50 times before he gave in. She didn't know there was a field trip, and since there was a major report she had to turn in afterwards, could not miss it. Fortunately, their destination was only an hour away. Hopefully she's be able to go back to feudal era before sunset. 'Well, at least Inu Yasha can't follow me and drag me off this time.'

The fight against Naraku had not been going well. They had been searching for months, with the help of Sesshoumaru, and although they had gathered several more shards Naraku hadn't left so much as a scent behind him. Kagome was worried. It had been a bit too quiet in Sengoku Jidai for her comfort. She was sure Naraku was planning something.

"What do you think, Kagome?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you think? It's not everyday we get to go to a real palace. Won't it be great to be a princess?" They all laughed.  
Yumi, who was sitting in front of them, turned around to talk to them. "Not this time! They say a demon king used to live there"  
"No way. Demons don't exist" Shiori said  
'Don't exist my butt' Kagome thought to herself  
"Yeah, but my dad told me there's some weird legend that comes from there. He said that, hundreds of years ago, a great demon lord lived at the palace. He was very powerful, but cold and ruthless. He didn't have a heart. Sometimes he'd just kill for no reason at all."  
'Sounds a lot like someone I know' thought Kagome, who was still grumbling to herself about Inu Yasha  
Yumi continued, "Especially humans. He hated humans. But _then_, he met a certain human girl. He tried to kill her too, but ended up falling in love with her, so he saved her, they got married, and lived happily ever after. And wile he and his _lovely_ wife ruled, they rid the nation of evil, bringing peace to the entire world"

Shiori laughed. "Sounds like a fairytale to me." Yumi stuck her tongue out at her.  
"Yeah, most demons would never marry a human. They're all arrogant, stuck up, stupid selfish jerks who-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence. Her friends were giving her a weird look.  
"You sound like you personally know one, Kagome"  
"Of-Of course not! You said yourself, they don't exist… Haha…" she laughed nervously. Fortunately for her, the bus stopped at that moment, and there was a great deal of movement and noise as everyone got up and stepped off the bus, chatting loudly.

Relieved, Kagome threw her dark hair over her shoulder, picked up her school bag and joined the others and led her friends to the fate, where a guard was waiting. Many of Kagome's classmates were looking slightly surprised or amused, and Kagome saw why as she moved nearer to the fate. There was a set of heavy doors, currently thrown open, that was against a long wall that ran across for miles. But what the others were so happy about stood beside the doors.

The security man, or an exhibition, Kagome couldn't tell which, was wearing a full armor that seemed to have originated from ancient Japan; a samurai-like body armor, metal helmet, leather boots… yup. 'he wouldn't look out of place in Inu Yasha's time' Kagome mused to herself. "Welcome to the Palace of the West" he shouted "if you'll walk inside, the admittance office is on your left" they followed their teacher inside. As Kagome stepped through the giant gateway, her jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful castle she'd ever seen! **(A/N- in japan, the castle would have those buildings with red tiles and different courts etc. but I'm not familiar with it so it's going to be European style. Sorry)** The entire thing was HUGE. The highest towers reached up and formed a part of the sky; hundreds of gleaming windows shone like studded diamonds; the front doorway was arched and also white, and seemed to be made of marble, with intricate carvings.on its edge inscriptions in writing she couldn't understand were carved in. In the middle of it, Kagome could distinctly make out a figure of a dog, howling at the crescent moon on the top…

The front courtyard was covered by a sea of grass and beautiful flowers popped in their mist toward the castle walls, some flowered vines crawling and sticking to it.

"Wow" she said  
"I wish I could be a princess here" Shiori repeated.

Since they had 30 minutes to spare before their scheduled tour, they went to the gift shop. Kagome bought a white fan for her mother, a set of charms for her grand pa, and a bracelet made of beades with inscriptions for Sota. She also got a book of history and facts on the castle and its people to help her with her homework. When she emerged stuffing her stuff into her bag, a tour guide was waiting for them. Kagome noticed that all the staff were wearing traditional Japanese clothing, such as armors and yukatas. Their guide was wearing a red kimono with white flower petals dancing across the end of her sleeves and the bottom of her kimono and her obi, which was also red. She even had her hair tied up in an elegant bun. She smiled and bowed.

"Welcome. My name is Yuki. I will be your guide for today's tour. Please feel free to ask me any questions. We wil be visiting most of the grounds and important rooms in the castle. Please keep in mind that pictures can only be taken without flash, as all objects are authentic and very old and valuable. Only specified items can be touched. Now, if you'll follow me…" she led them across the grassy yard to the entrance, while giving them a brief history.

"This castle was built over 2000 years ago by an ancient family of Japan. The dog, as you can see on the doors, is a symbol of the family and the land they ruled over, as is the crescent moon. Evidence suggest that a vast majority of western Japan was once under their power, thus giving the palace its name. It is based on the legend that Japan was once divided to four kingdoms, of the West, East, North, and South." **(A/N i made this part up, and some other 'historical' facts as well. hehe)**

The little group walked inside. The hall way was, like verything else, gigantic and gorgeous. Their footsteps and voices almost echoed through the high ceiling. It had many doors leading to adjoining rooms, and mainly built from gold and marbles that reflected the sunlight pouring through the open doors and windows near the ceiling, so that no lights were lit, the hall was dazzling.

Kagome felt a strange feeling inside her, a mixture of awe, wonder, and something else she couldn't explain, and a sense of some sort of deity present. She was sure she'd been here before.

Yuki led them towards a grand stairway, also of marble, and round. They walked up and through another set of magnificent doorway. It looked exactle like the other side, except bigger, and much more beautiful. Windows were placed all around the square room near the ceiling, and at the far end, 5 thrones were set up on a raised platform.  
They were like a pyramid, the biggest and most intricate on the top, two on either side but slightly lower, and so on. They were golden and adorned with jewels.

"This is the throne room, where most court business and affairs took place. The lord sits on the highest throne, the lady on his right, and their children on the rest, from oldest to youngest." After a quick look around, they headed back outside, as the room didn't lead anywhere else, but Kagome stood as if transfixed, and ran to join her groupat the last minute.

The longer she was in the castle, the stronger her feelings became. She was _sure_ she was here before. Next they explored the dining room and the assembly room. They were, like everything else, magnificent. However, what Kagome found interesting were the p aintings in the circular assembly room.

_That's when she first began to notice._

Each painting appeared to be a moment in history, and several caught Kagome's eye… before she could take a closer look, however, they were ushered out to the maze of gardens.

The fountains, hundreds of plants, and statues, even after centuries, stood in all their glory.

'Strange' Kagome thought, looking at a statue of a man with long hair. She couldn't quite make out the face because it was slightly worn, but he looked _so_ familiar, wearing an armor with two swords….

"Excuse me, Miss Yuki?"  
"Hai?"  
"What can you tell me about this statue?"  
"These statues are of people who once lived here. Royalty, to be exact. He is the last, and known to be the greatest, lord of the west from several hundred years ago. Sources tell us he brought peace, unity, and prosperity among his people…"

But Kagome wasn't listening. She looked around but didn't see anyone else she recognized, though many more appeared familiar, including that of a young girl sitting close by holding a flower **(A/N hint hint)**. Kagome knew exactly where she was. She was at '_Sesshoumaru's home!'_How can it be?' She was shocked. How could the cold, emotionless demon she knew, who tried to kill her, her friends, and his own brother on more than one occasion, over a sword nonetheless, go down in history as such a great dude? It had to be a mistake.  
Or was she wrong about Sesshoumaru? After all, she knew he had a human girl under his care. 'May be _Rin_ is the one who changes him. She _could_ be the girl Yumi mentioned'

She was so occupied by the thought of Sesshoumaru becoming a good guy she didn't even break a sweat as they climbed hundreds of stairs to the top floors. 'Rin and Ice Prince. She could somehow melt his cold exterior and reach in and… that is so fairy tale! Typical. Well, there's still a small chance that this is not true at all. Just a story… a fairy tale…'

_How very wrong she was._

"Here we are!" they were on what Yuki told them to be the 7th floor. "This area is more personal and private, and more interesting" They looked in the guest rooms and the bed chambers of royalty.

_And Kagome wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry when she left…_

The large room of Lord and Lady had wall length windows with green curtains facing the west with a large balcony. The bed was covered in rich, golden sheets and white drapes around it, and rich furnishing matched the shiny oak floor. Kagome noticed that the room was big enough to hold Sesshoumaru in his true form.

Next the went to an adjoining chamber. "This room is for the lord's fiance, when courting is still in process. Only after marriage ceremony does the woman move in with the lord. The woman in this picture," she pointed to a life size portrait hanging over the fireplace "is the last Lady of the Weest. By tradition, a portrait of the previous Lady is hung in this room, possibly to …"

Rest of her words did not reach Kagome's ears, for when she looked upon the painting, all her breath escaped her and she froze, unaware of her surroundings except for her thumping heartbeat.

The woman was sitting on a rock next to a hot spring, her with her back to the front turned slightly to the left, her feet dangling in the water. Her blue kimono was loose and hanging off her shoulders, as if she was getting ready to bathe. Her face was turned and looking at the front, bright blue slightly closed and a gentle smile on her lips. Her wavy ebony hair, reaching to her hips, was loose and dancing in a slight breeze. It revealed the back of her kimono, on which a white dog stood howling at the crescent moon. The miniscule stars embroidered on it seemed to match her sparkling eyes. There was a blue crescent moon on her forehead, maroon stripes on her hands, like that of Sesshoumaru, and another moon on her neck.

Kagome blinked. "Na-Nani! That's… me!"

**Author's Notes: Please Review! Tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas for this story for me. Also check out my other fanfic- It's My life, Caught Upand Westside Love Story. they're all kag/fluffy of course! i know this chapters not all that exciting, but im already working on the next one. The next chappie you will be able to see more into the past months where SEesshoumaru joined them, and it will be THE BATTLE!**


	3. 2 Discovery

**Chapter 3- Discovery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, only the plot and OCs  
A/N- Originally chap. 3 was really long, but i decided to cut it in half. Sorry it took so long to update everyone! Review Review! I won't update until I get, lets say… hm 15 more reviews. And I've put my responses at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

_The woman was sitting on a rock next to a hot spring, her with her back to the front turned slightly to the left, her feet dangling in the water. Her blue kimono was loose and hanging off her shoulders, as if she was getting ready to bathe. Her face was turned and looking at the front, bright blue slightly closed and a gentle smile on her lips. Her wavy ebony hair, reaching to her hips, was loose and dancing in a slight breeze. It revealed the back of her kimono, on which a white dog stood howling at the crescent moon. The miniscule stars embroidered on it seemed to match her sparkling eyes. There was a blue crescent moon on her forehead, maroon stripes on her hands, like that of Sesshoumaru, and another moon on her neck._

_Kagome blinked. "Na-Nani! That's… me!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'nononononononononononononono!' were the thoughts that went through Kagome's head as she stared open mouthed at the portrait. 'HOW WHY WHEN? Oh, shoot! That cannot be me!' Kagome mentally smacked herself in the head. Just because they looked similar it didn't mean it was her. But shelooked very very familiar.'Of course not. It's just someone _else_ that only _looks_ like me. Yeah… think of Kikyo...' Nevertheless she could not take her eyes off the entrancing woman.

_Back at Home_

Kagome sat on her bed and threw her bag next to her. 'What am I going to do when I face him again? I never thought I'd live to see the day Sesshomaru takes a human wife. Gah! How scary…'

_Flashback- Few weeks before_

_Kagome hurriedly walked across the rice fields, trying to get to the well before Inu Yasha noticed she was gone. Suddenly, she felt a finger pulling at the thing strap of her white spaghetti top she was wearing with a white and pink flower patterned skirt that went to her knees. Thinking it was the perverted monk, she turned around, hand aimed to slap his face. "Keep your hands-!"  
She gasped as a clawed hand caught her wrist before it made contact. There stood Sesshoumaru eyeing her clothes and her yellow bag. "Where are you going, human?"_

"_I… ano… home?"_

"_and where is this home of yours?"_

"_It's in the… um… forest…"_

"_This Sesshoumaru knows you are not being entirely truthful" his grip on her arm tightened "Now answer him"_

"_Ouch! All right, all right! But you can't tell _anyone. _I have to go through the well in the forest to get to where I live"_

"_Where does the well lead to?"_

"_eh?"_

"_This Sesshoumaru knows the well works as a portal. He has seen you come in and out of it. Tell him wench, where do you come from?"  
Kagome stared wide eyed. He knew, all this time. How could she have not known he knew? Well nowhe knew she knewhe knew she knew he knew. _

"_I come from 500 years in the future"_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "that would explain the indecent clothing you wear"  
Kagome pulled her hand free "It's hot, and it's not like this era has air conditioning"_

_He raised an eyebrow_

"_It takes a while to understand Lady Kagome speak" Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha appeared behind Kagome. _

"_Erm… anyway, I'll just go now..."_

"_You're not going anywhere until we find all the jewel shards!" saidInu Yasha _

"_Inu Yasha! I have 2 tests coming up! I'm going home to study, and I'll be back in 3 days! And don't you dare come after me!" she huffed and stormed off_

"_Oy! Kagome!"_

"_Osuwari" she called behind her_

"_What was that for?" he snarled getting up from the ground_

"_Leave her be" Sesshoumaru said coldly, surprising everyone. "Three days is nothing"_

_End Flashback_

Amazingly enough, Sesshoumaru was more lenient about Kagome leaving for a few days at a time than Inu Yasha. After learning that Kagome held knowledge of the future, he became very interested in her time. Kagome had refused to tell him anything of great importance, knowing Sesshoumaru had the life span and the power to change history, but told him whatever else he wanted to know. Like the state of her clothes.

"I'd better get ready to leave. Still got Naraku to hunt down" as Kagome shook her presents for her family out of her bag, something fell with a 'thunk' on the floor. "The history book! It has all the information on Sesshoumaru's future! Or is it the past? Should I take a peek?" sniggering to herself about the look on Sesshoumaru's face if he ever found out what she was up to (thought it was purely imagination, she doubted there would ever be a 'look' on his face), she opened the book and turned to the table of contents. "Lord of the West… Lord of the West… there!" grinning mischievously, Kagome turned to the correct page"The Legend of the West ?" she read out loud. The subchapter labeled so caught Kagome's interest.

_"This folklore, originating from around 500 years ago, when demons and spiritual beings lived among humans, is based around factual figures andis not one of a simple fairytale with a happy ending. You will find mikos, royal demons, hanyous, and humans alike in the Legend of the West._

_It began with a very powerful priestess, or miko, named Midoriko, who died battling a terrible youkai (demon) over 500 years prior. She trapped her own soul and that of the youkai together, giving birth to the Shikon no Tama, also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. Neither good or evil depending on the hands of its holder, it caused havoc and chaos before it was finally entrusted to priestess Kikyo, a reincarnation of Midoriko._

_The priestess, who lived in a village that would one day become present day Edo, had the power to purify the jewel and keep it away from evil hands until it could grant its single wish. Thus came along a half-human, half-dog demon Inu Yasha. They fell in love, and Kikyo offered the jewel for the hanyou to make a wish on. If the wish was completely selfless, the jewel would disappear. It was the only way to destroy it. It is known that he had been planning on wishing himself to be a human so he could spend his life with his miko"_

Kagome paused, frowning. 'Why is the story of Inu Yasha and Kikyo in here?' It went on to how Naraku tricked them into betraying each other, and how Kikyo died and Inu Yasha was sealed to a tree. Heart pounding, Kagome read on.

_"The Shikon jewel was thought to be lost forever within Kikyo's grave. Then, 50 years later, a young girl appeared claiming to be from the future. Confirming the villagers' suspicion that she was a reincarnation of the late priestess, Shikon no Tama was found within her body, and accidentally shattered. The records concerning the mysterious girl are not clear. Oral stories, passed on from generation to generation, tells us the girl was Kagome from present day Japan. She herself held mysterious holy powers andwas able to freeInu Yasha from his enchanted sleep, andhelped him in search of Naraku and the scattered shards._

_They joined several others on their journey: Miroku, whose grandfather was an enemy of Naraku, had a cursed wind tunnel on his hand; Sango, a taijiya from the village Midoriko came from; her fire cat demon Kirara; and Shippo, a fox demon adopted by Kagome"_

It went on and on into detail about their lives. Kagome read up to where it said Naraku was found a year later before she shut the book.

_They were in a history book_. How did anyone know so much? The stories of herself, her friends, their adventures, were all in the book, and the information was very accurate. From the looks of it, it went beyond what Kagome had gone through so far. 'My future is in here! I can find out anything I want, I can read what's going to happen to us… I can find out about _Naraku!_' just the thought of it was overwhelming. She lied down on her bed, thinking.

When she first found out she was in the past, she was worried that she might alter the future, that she'd come back home to find it drastically changed. But she may have changed everything by _not_ going to the past. Was it all meant to be? Was she _supposed_ to do what she was doing? Kagome could feel a headache coming on as two sides of her argued. One told her to throw away the book and never look in it. The other, however, told her to go ahead and read. What would happen, would happen, and what was done was done. She finally gave in.

"Just the part about where we can find Naraku! It can't be a bad thing to get rid of _him_, right? Just that little secion…"

She flipped it open again and began to turn the pages when something else caught her eye.

The last 20 pages or so were all of photographs. There were portraits like the ones she saw in the castle, the rooms and outside of it caught in pictures from every angle, and even a map. And there. The painting of the woman that looked so much like Kagome. She wanted to know who she was. 'It can't hurt, could it?' It was in black and white and Kagome squinted her eyes and read the caption beneath it:  
"Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. The last lady andwife of the last lord, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands"

Below it, a portrait labeled "Lord Sesshoumaru, eldest son of InuTaisho, the last Lord of Western the Lands" showed the tall, handsome demon's cold and emotionless demeanor.

And as if to rub it in her face, the opposite page was filled with a single painting of the two, portraying her back to his chest, and looking very much like they were indeed lovers.

**Author'sNotes:Keke remember to review! **


	4. BATTLE

**Chapter4 Battle **

**A/N: AHH! For some reason this chapter was sooooooooooo hard to write! Sorry it took so long! Next time i'm getting help if I have to do another battle scene. sigh... wipes sweat off Thank you for your patience and your wonderful reviews! It should go smoother from here on. Don't forget to Review. I think it turned out a bit cheesy but whatever. Btw, there's no ch. 2 I made a mistake. Sorry.**

Kagome had never wanted to scream, cry, faint, laugh, lose her mind, or bang her head on the wall all at once before. But then again, she never found herself in the arms of the Ice Prince either.

'Shit!' a number of swear words she never uttered in her life, mostly learned from Inu Yasha, went through Kagome's head like a tornado.

"Why me?"

_Knock Knock_

She screamed and jumped a foot in the air  
"Kagome?" her mother poked her head through the door "Oh, are you going back today, dear?"  
"Hai, mama"  
"Well, we are going to your aunt's for the weekend. Will you be alright?"  
"I'll be fine"  
"There's plenty of food and ramen. And I did all your laundry. If something goes wrong you make sure you call, dear."  
"Ok"  
"Since summer break is just around the corner, I guess you'll be spending a lot more time in the well?"

"Yes, but…" Kagome shifted guiltily  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie. You just make sure you collect all your shards and find that demon thing, whatever his name is"  
"Oh, Naraku? Thanks mom, you're the best"

After giving her presents and packing her bag with food, medicine, lots of clothes, and other necessities, she said her good byes and jumped in the well. As she climbed out Kagome looked around, hanging onto the lip of the well  
"Where's Inu Yasha? I thought he'd be ready to yell-"at that moment her foot slipped and her enormous yellow traveling pack pulled her back down the well. "Ahh!"

Someone's hand shot out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her up by her arm and setting her to her feet.

"Thank you, this bag gets heavier everyday… Eep!" Kagome jumped back a foot when she found herself face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"Ano… I… um… hehe…" Nervous, at a loss for words, and her mind occupied, Kagome turned and ran to the village, shouting her thanks behind her "Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu!" Then she tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face.

"Clumsy wench" Sesshoumaru threw the word icily at her before walking past her.

Blushing, Kagome got up, breathed deeply and walked slowly after him, her mind wheeling away 'Gah! What do I say to him? Keep cool, Kagome, he doesn't know anything, and you don't have to tell him. Just act normal until you figure everything out…'

When they reached the village, they saw their- or to be specific, her- friends lounging about outside Kaede's hut. Kagome made to go join them, but Sesshoumaru called forth his demonic cloud under his feet. "I will not tolerate any more delays, wench."

'Did he just… walk me here?'

Unbeknownst to others, Sesshoumaru's inuyoukai instincts saw them as a sort of a pack, and as the leader of it his inner youkai saw it as his duty to protect everyone in it. Besides, he wanted to let Kagome know her lateness would not be tolerated. Usually he kept to himself somewhere in the forest with Jaken, while Rin got to be around other children for once.

"Chotto matte kurasai" he turned around and looked at her  
"Do you think you can stay for a second, Sesshoumaru? I have something important to tell everyone."  
Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome sat down next to Sango and Miroku, but Sesshoumaru remained standing a way off behind her.

"Tadaima"  
"Okkairi, Kagome-chan," greeted Sango. Rin (who traveled with them most of the time) and Shippo jumped on Kagome, and she hugged them.  
"Sorry I'm late"  
"Did you have one of your tests again?" Shippo asked  
"No, I went on a field trip"  
"What's a field trip?"

"Well, at my school-"Kagome was cut off by a growl from Sesshoumaru. It was rather unnerving to feel his presence behind her back. "Anyway, I have some good news and bad news"  
"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"The good news is: I know where we can find Naraku."

The reaction to that simple statement was immediate. Kagome felt excitement and shock run through everyone present. Sango choked on her tea; Shippo accidentally crushed the bag of potato chips Kagome had dug out of her bag for him; Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed; and Miroku jumped on Kagome.

"I knew if anyone could find Naraku, it'd be you Lady Kagome" and attempted to rub her backside, but was pulled back as Sesshoumaru grabbed the back of his robe and shoved him off.

"Where is he?" he asked.  
"Well, that's the bad news. I can't pinpoint his exact location, but I do know he's really close by, somewhere in the forest. Near the Goshinboku, I think." A sweat drop appeared at the back of Kagome's head. 'Or so _it_ said…'  
"How do you know this, wench?"  
"I have my sources," replied Kagome coolly.  
"Kagome-chan, are you sure this information is reliable?"

"Definitely. If we can only break his barrier. Ever since Naraku turned full-demon not even Inu Yasha's red Tetsaiga can penetrate it. Where is he, anyway?""

"I saw him run off to the forest" said Shippo "He's probably sulking again"  
Kagome didn't miss the look that passed over Sango's and Miroku's faces as they glanced at each other.

"What?"  
"The thing is, Kagome-chan, while you were away,"

"Inu Yasha seemed to have decided that, well…"

An awkward silence fell as Kagome looked between her two friends who were looking extremely uncomfortable.

"He has gone after the undead miko," said Sesshoumaru. He really didn't care about his hanyou brother, and he was starting to get impatient at everyone moping over what he did. "Let him chase her around, it is no concern of yours"

"I see. So that's why… I was wondering why he didn't come for me when I was late" she said quietly, more to herself than anyone else. She scrambled to her feet. "I'm sorry everyone, I'll be right back"

"But you just got here" Shippo whined.

"Are you planning on wondering off by yourself, after saying Naraku is hiding nearby?" everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at Kagome who glared at him.  
"Don't worry."  
"This Sesshoumaru is not worried."  
"Thanks a lot. I'll be fine; I'm taking my bow with me. Happy?" She shouldered her bag, grabbed her bow and left once more without a second glance behind her. But not before Sesshoumaru caught the scent of saltiness in the air.

As soon as Kagome disappeared Sango and Shippo confronted Sesshoumaru.

"What did you do that for?" the taijiya asked angrily

"You're meaner to Kagome than stupid Inu Yasha."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, promise Rin you won't make onee-chan cry anymore! Rin likes Kagome."

"I'm going after her."

"Leave it alone, Sango. She would have find out whether Lord Sesshoumaru told her or not." His hand wondered to Sango's backside, followed by a scream and a loud slap.

"But poor Lady Kagome" Miroku said as he fell to the floor with a red hand print on his face "She must be heartbroken."

_An Hour Later_

'How could I be so stupid?' Kagome wiped her eyes as she walked alone through the forest to the well again. She could feel her heart being torn in two. Kagome wanted to be alone, and had gone back home, but she couldn't delay their journey just because she was feeling gloomy 'Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!" She took a walk, sighed and sat on the lip of the well, thinking, when-

_CRASH!_

Distant voices reached her from the forest. It sounded like a battle was taking place. Kagome ran towards the source of the noise, trying not to panic.

As she drew nearer, she heard familiar shouts of her friends

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kaze no Kizu"

"Inu Yasha, behind you"

Dread filled Kagome's heart as she sensed an enormous amount of jyaki up a head along with Shikon shards, and ran as fast as she could. "What's going on?"

Soon she reached a clearing and a sight of devastation greeted her eyes. Most of the trees were broken down and on fire leaving a wide area for battle. Smoke and black aura drifted over everything like a deadly fog. A bleeding Kirara lay not far away, guarded by Shippo, while everyone else was in the castle courtyard (the illusion was beginning to flicker) fighting Naraku and his 'family' while hundreds of jyaki surrounded them. Even Kikyo was nearby, although Kagome wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried drawing everyone's attention to her. Instantly a horde of demons attacked her, and Kagome blasted a path through them with her purifying energy and ran to Shippo.

"Shippo! Rin! Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok, but Kirara's injured"  
"Let me see" the fire cat, in her miniature form, was bleeding from the side.  
Kagome quickly looked her over. "She'll be alright" she hurriedly opened her bag and took out her first aid kit and rolls of bandages. "Shippo, do you remember how to use these? He nodded. "Good. Stay here and watch over Kirara. Protect Rin and _stay here_"

"Wa-wagatta."

She jumped up, grabbed her bow and slung her quiver of arrows on her back as more demons came after them. Kagome pulled a sutra out of her pocket, and, chanting the way Miroku taught her, threw it at the trunk of the tree the two demons and a human girl were huddled under. It instantly stuck to the bark and generated a pale, glowing shield over them.

But in the time Kagome took she had sacrificed the chance to protect herself.

A particularly large and ugly oni was merely a few feet away by the time Kagome notched an arrow to her bow. She tried to jump out of the way, but a split second too late. It clawed at her, leaving threw bloody streaks on her back and knocking her to the ground.

"Argh…"

"Kagome-chan!"  
"Lady Kagome!"

"Sango! Miroku! Look out!" She could see a demon above them, poised to attack. Kagome pulled her bow back and shot an arrow at him. 'Wait… I dropped them when I fell over…" Kagome watched amazedly an arrow, made completely of blue light fired by a bow of the same kind, appeared out of nowhere and hit its mark.

"I didn't know I could do that" she said weakly as Sango and Miroku reached her.

"Are you hurt, Kagome? You can't go on like this."

"I've got to! I'm perfectly fine, look-"

Miroku helped her to her feet white Sango kept the demons at bay.

Kagome's stance faltered. Her shirt became drenched in red but she couldn't care less at the moment. She let her friends drive the lesser youkai away while she searched for signs of the Shikon fragments. "Where's Naraku?" she asked, looking around.

"Behind you," an evil voice answered her. He was standing behind her. Before Kagome could blink, Naraku had wrapped his tentacles around her and lifted her in the air.

"Let me go!"  
"You've interfered long enough. Die."

"Inu Yasha… No!" but he was too far away. But it was not him that ripped her free. (As she landed on her behind with a thump) It was-

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome cried. He was giving her a weird look.

He had seen her when everyone else was too busy fighting, and had come to her rescue. He wanted to end this battle and quickly, for the smell of the dead bodies, blood, and miasma were enough to make him nauseous, although it was nothing he couldn't handle. The half-breed would more than pay for his insolence. He took his eyes off of Naraku's retreating form before looking down to see Kagome aiming one of her spirit arrow and bow at him. He heard Jaken yell obscene things before she let it fly.

It went whizzing right past his left ear, the speed making his hair flutter. Sesshoumaru could feel its power bursting behind him. The arrow hit a demon between the eyes that had been about to attack. He stumbled- if it could even by called stumbling- rather gracefully, pushed forward by the pressure as the demon turned to dust.

It was powerful enough to obliterate a row of demons, leaving an empty row and an upturned line of earth before it hit a tree.

Kagome saw that Sango and Miroku were near her once again. She had never felt so hectic or chaotic in her life. Things were happening very fast. Her confused eyes scanned the field before sighting Inu Yasha.

He hadn't even noticed what was happening to Kagome, attacking blindly at Naraku, whose tentacles were wrapped around Kikyo. "Let her go, bastard!"

Naraku laughed. "I have no more use for her. She's delivered the rest of the Shikon shards to me. Now she will go to hell where she belongs." Then he threw the lifeless body at him.

"What?" Kagome turned angrily back to her friends. He has the complete jewel?"  
"Almost completed. You still hold a few shards," Miroku answered.  
"But Naraku's grown much more powerful." Sango began, looking worried.

Kagome cut her off. "It doesn't matter," she said fiercely, "we can still beat him. We just have to do it quickly."

At that moment, Kagura, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi paid them a visit, and Miroku, Sango, and Sesshoumaru took them on, respectively.

"Speak of the devil," Sango grunted as she tried to disarm her brother without hurting him

"I'm afraid your little reunion ends here," It was Kagura.

"Go!" Miroku shouted. "Go while we hold them back."

"Demo-"

Miroku shook his head at Kagome. "Hayaku! You may be the only one left who can defeat Naraku."

Kagome stared. Did they think she could really fight him on her own? There was no way!  
"I can't… I'm not strong enough," she sniffed.

Hakudoshi lunged at her with his spear, and a split second later Sesshoumaru was in front of her, blocking the assault with Tokijin.  
"Miko," he said calmly, still keeping his eyes in front of him, "Do not let your friends' sacrifices go to waste." From his tone of voice anyone would have thought he was commenting on the weather.

However, his words struck home. Kagome looked at Sango fighting her own brother, Miroku using his Kazaana despite the poisonous insects flying about, and even Inu Yasha who was still trying to protect Kikyo.

"Go. Now."

Kagome didn't need telling twice. 'Everything's at stake. Not just our lives… I can't let all their suffering and pain go to waste!'

"NARAKU" she screamed, and her voice rang out like thunder, loud and clear across the land.

He smirked from where he was standing on the tiled roof. "How generous of you to come running my way. It will make my work easier." His eyes glinted like a predator about to pounce on its prey. "I will tear you apart."

"Not this time. I'm going to kill you"

"I highly doubt it, little miko. Beg for mercy. Surrender to me, and your death may be painless."

But Kagome stood her ground and put her hands together in front of her as if praying. A blue light emitted from her. Slowly at first, then it spread out like heavy, blue mist of light. It scattered out and completely covered the battle ground and everyone in it. Her aura spiked with anger, determination, and unreleased power.

Glaring at Naraku's surprised face, she stretched her arms forward, and all her energy, all the power she could muster, seemed to gather in her hands, and shot forward.

It looked like a blue ray of hope, lighting up the black sky and Kagome's surroundings.

Fierce wind blew around them raising dust and dirt. Inu Yasha held tightly to Kikyo, and Sango grabbed her brother's hand, Miroku hers, and they braced themselves as the force of Kagome's power threatened to lift them off their feet.

Sesshoumaru was the only one who remained standing while the others fell and groped at the ground, shielding their heads with their arms. He narrowed his eyes and placed a hand over his face to protect his eyes.

Kagome could only hear armors clanging, Naraku's laughter, and distant shouts. She concentrated, putting her heart, mind and soul into killing Naraku.

However, Naraku was not to be defeated so easily.

His black aura, too, swirled around him and aimed towards Kagome. Blue met Black, creating a blinding white light where they did, each fighting for dominance.

Kagome felt overwhelmed by such a large amount of miasma aimed directly at her. It circled her, suffocating her and it took all her strength to fight back.

"Onegai!" she cried out. It was all she could do to hold up her arms and prevent Naraku from taking control. "I need help… I can't do this alone! I'm not… strong enough" Her arms began to shake. The purifying energy she was shooting through her hands weakened. "NOOOOO!" She fell on her knees.

Naraku laughed. "Give up, foolish girl. You cannot win."

"NEVER!" She shouted. Tears were streaming down her face. _Why couldn't she beat him?_ She had to. There was no quitting, no turning back. "I will destroy you, Naraku!" she yelled. But her strength was leaving her. The image of Naraku swam in front of her eyes. Her purifying powers were only a thin beam of light now. _She was giving her everything… Yet it wasn't enough. Was it futile effort on her part?_ "Aah!" Kagome screamed. Then…

"Do not dare lose to the likes of him, Kagome" a calm voice said behind her. Kagome looked back, stunned. Sesshoumaru was standing behind her, sword sheathed.

She turned back to face Naraku, her outstretched hands trembling violently. "Sesshoumaru, I can't…" Kagome bowed her head between her arms, tears streaming down her face onto the ground.

A strong arm wrapped itself firmly around her shoulders. Kagome looked up, eyes wide, to see Sesshoumaru kneeling beside her. He wasn't even looking at her. He was staring intently with narrowed eyes through the blinding light at his enemy, their hair and clothes flying wildly behind and around them, the wind blowing in every direction.

If she needed help, he was going to give it to her.

Naraku sent out another strong burst of evil energy, and Kagome yelled out and faltered. She lost her balance on her knees and would have fallen back had it not been for Sesshoumaru. He gripped her shoulder with his claw.

"Concentrate!" he said. His voice too, like Kagome's and Naraku's laughter, rang out loudly. For the first time, Kagome thought he sounded angry. His arms tightened. "On your feet, ningen!" He said angrily, and stood up, lifting Kagome with him.

He tore his gaze away and looked at Kagome.

_'I can't do it'_ she thought desperately. _'He's too strong.'_ But, as she looked back at Sesshoumaru's face, the thought left as quickly as it came. _'I have to. If he and I work together, Naraku won't stand a chance…'_

Sesshoumaru watched as confusion and desperation flickered in her eyes. For a moment he thought she had given up, but she abruptly stopped crying.

"Sesshoumaru!" she said determinately. "I need you to use Tenseiga."

He raised his eye brows at her, slightly stunned. What could the sword do? It couldn't kill nor hurt a living being. It could only heal…

"Please, you have to trust me" she never took her eyes off him, only asked with a fiery look in her eyes.

He nodded and unsheathed Tenseiga while they stood back to back, his legs supporting her. Kagome slowly brought her hands above her head and brought them down again as a blue bow and arrow appeared. She aimed for her target as Sesshoumaru awaited her signal.

The sword pulsed in his hand. He could see very clearly every puff of black miasma and the monsters that made up the hanyou Naraku.

"His heart," Kagome whispered, "Is where the spider is."

It happened all at once. Kagome let loose her purifying arrow. Sesshoumaru swung his sword. The two forces combined did what one alone could not have. It broke the barrier and struck its mark. Naraku's face contorted with rage, shock, and then pain as the light that turned silvery-blue pierced through him, purifying the chunk of Shikon he had absorbed within him. He gave an inhuman yell, one that sent cold shivers down Kagome's spine, and disappeared.

At last, he was dead. The moment he was hit, a blindingly white light erupted from where he was met, and it flashed all around them. Nothing could be heard for several seconds. It was as if they were watching a nuclear bombing. The strong force of their power knocked them off their feet and blew them away. Kagome was being surrounded by a light so bright it surpassed the intensity of the sun. She clenched her eyes shut. Silence reigned. She was being blown backwards, tumbling and rolling over. Kagome was sure she screamed, but she couldn't hear it. All she felt was a hand wrap tightly around her wrist before she felt her body spasm, her eyes roll backwards, and she knew no more.

"Kagome? Kagome! Kagome!" Someone was slapping her face. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. She seemed to be lying on her back, and faces of Sango and Miroku swam above her. Looking beyond them, Kagome realized for the first time that she was lying in the arms of Sesshoumaru. Once he saw that she was awake, he set her down on the ground and stood, giving her a chance to survey the damage.

Everyone seemed to be alive and well. 'Thank goodness…' she thought. "What happened?"

Miroku, who was on his knees next to Sango who had her brother's head on her lap, answered. "I'm not completely sure myself, but there was a flash of brightness and something pushed us to the ground. It- whatever it was- wiped out all the dead youkai and it had healed us as well."

"No, I mean, _what happened_?"

"He's dead"

"And the jewel…" Kagome saw something glow next to her and realized she had somehow been holding it in her right hand.

Kohaku groaned and stirred. "Kohaku…" said Sango softly.

"Onee-chan?"

Kohaku looked worn out. His clothes were ripped and dirty and his face was pale. "Sorry, sis. I didn't mean to…"

"Shh… It's alright."

He looked over at Kagome. "The last shard… From my back… Will you please take it out?"  
Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but it was Sango who stopped her. "I think it would be better this way."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure." She hugged her brother's head and cried with her eyes closed. "Kohaku, father would have been so proud."

"Heh… thanks. I'll tell him you said hello." He sat up and bared his back to Kagome.

"I'm so sorry!" She pulled the shard out, ending poor Kohaku's life. Sango, despite her previous firm resolve, let Miroku embrace her and wept, her head resting against his chest.

"It… It's al-alright" Sango hiccupped. "He can rest in peace now. Go on, Kagome-chan."

The complete Shikon save a tiny crack running through it, glowed pink. Kagome swallowed. "Inu Yasha?"

He was sitting a way off. Kikyo was being cradled in his arms.

"Do you wish to become a full demon?"  
"No," he said in a hoarse voice. "Nothing matters now…"

Kagome, with steady fingers, made whole what was once broken. As soon as the last fragment joined the rest, the round marble glowed green. Kagome felt her spirit leave her body as she flew up. It was as if she was in a void. She was surrounded by a green mist so that she couldn't see anything.

In a split second someone- a woman- stood before her. She looked like a celestial being, her body solid yet unreal. She had long black hair down to her ankles and green eyes. She was wearing full body armor over her priestess clothes, with a sword resting on her hips and a bow and arrow slung over her back. Under her arm was a bronze helmet.

"Midoriko…sama?"

Midoriko nodded. "Well done, Kagome"

Kagome stood in awe. The older woman radiated with power and purity, her beauty unsurpassable. She was taller by at least a head.

"The Shikon no Tama"

Her hands, still clasped in front of her as if in prayer, opened. The gem looked so innocent and harmless, yet Kagome knew better than anyone else there were more to things than first impressions.

"Kagome, listen closely."

"Hai"

"The jewel, the cursed jewel, will grant you as many wishes as you want. It can be anything."

"As many as I want? But I thought…"

Midoriko shook her head. "As many as you want, Kagome. You can wish for anything, but the moment will pass. It has to be now."

Kagome looked into the green eyes that bore into hers. Normally, is she had been asked what she would wish for, there would be so many things Kagome could list them right off the top of her head. Get in to a good high school and college, be the smartest person in her class, money, beauty, a great boyfriend… But all those things seemed worthless and wasteful now.

"I wish Kohaku could return to his sister. I wish Kikyo is alive again, with her own soul. I wish Sesshomaru could have his arm back. I wish all my friends, Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Rin, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru could live happily ever after with a true, happy ending. I wish they could be given another chance at life after all they went through. I wish they could have a happy, fulfilled life. I wish my family would always be safe."

"Is there anything else?" Midoriko asked. This was the ultimate test, although only she knew it. So did the evil demon currently lurking inside the jewel, ready to rip Midoriko and Kagome to shreds should she make one selfish, tainted wish.

"No."

"This is your last chance. Nothing at all?"  
Kagome shook her head. "That's all… Wait."

Something flickered within the powerful marble. "I wish… I wish I could destroy the Shikon no Tama."

A black shadow in a vague, smoky form of a youkai emerged from the jewel. Screeching angrily, it tried to flee to freedom, to destroy every being in sight, before Kagome's holy powers surrounded it and forced it back into its prison.

"My daughter, you have passed the test."

"I don't understand."  
"You see, because, although given the opportunity to do so, you refused to make a wish for your own benefit, the Jewel of Four Souls is no more. I am free while the evil youkai are still trapped within. And your wishes shall be granted."

"But then, why is this still here? I wished it would disappear." Kagome held it up.

"You wished you could destroy it, and you shall. But if the spirits are released now, not even the gates of hell will be enough to prevent them from destroying the world. The only thing that can stop them is they."

Kagome was confused beyond confusion. Midoriko smiled.

"As long as they remain entrapped, you will be able to purify them a little by little. It may take some time, but you must be patient. Then, once you have succeeded, your duty will be complete. My daughter, do not forget: There will come a time when you will want to relieve yourself of your honor, but you must never pass it on to anyone else. Do you understand? There is no one who can help you with this. It will be difficult, but necessary. You yourself wished it."

"I understand"

"Then I appoint you, Kagome, my successor, sole guardian, protectorate, and priestess of the Shikon no Tama. But you will not be without help. I will give you a gift to aid you for the rest of the journey, for it has only just begun."

"Midoriko?"

"Yes?"  
"May I ask you something?"

"You may"

"Why do you keep calling me daughter?"  
"Because you are a part of me"

"Eh? But I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation."

"No, daughter. The heavens guided you with me in mind. I chose you to be the one to travel through the magical well. But do not despair. You are no one but Kagome. But with powers far greater than Kiyko (who is in fact my reincarnation) or even myself."

Kagome didn't understand a word she said, but she nodded.

"Good bye, my daughter. Remember, should you need me, I will always by your side."

"Good bye, Midoriko-sama. Rest in peace."

"That I will, child." The great miko started to fade away, getting more and more transparent. But before she disappeared completely, Midoriko but her hands up together before her, palms up, and let out a long, soft breath. Kagome felt it wash over her as Midoriko's soul departed for eternal rest it so desperately deserved.

In an eye blink Kagome was back on earth again. Her knees hit the ground. One can imagine the joy felt by those present when Kohaku and Kikyo stirred in the arms of their beloved. Inu Yasha blinked confusedly, but didn't waste any time asking questions. He held Kikyo tight and announced that he loved her, that she was the one meant for him and that he would never let her go. Kikyo said the same.

Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head. 'You could have at least spared me, Inu Yasha.' But she remembered how they were so cruelly torn apart more than 50 years ago, and knew this was how it was supposed to happen. Meanwhile, Sango was crying her thanks to the heavens while Miroku, with trembling hands, took off the charmed beads holding his Kazaana closed. He too joined in the cheering. He _wouldn't_ suffer the same fate as his father and grandfather, after all. He could go on having a normal life. 'He'll probably start chasing after Sango, now,' Kagome thought, 'I've seen them dance around each other for years. It's about time. They deserve it.'

But there was someone who was keeping quiet… "Sesshoumaru?"

While the others were too happy and relieved to notice, he had slipped away and was walking back to Ah-Un.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome dashed after the tall youkai. She spun around and faced him. "You're going to leave? Just like that? Aren't you going to say good bye?"

"Miko, remove your barrier this instant."

Kagome saw, with amusement, that Shippo, Kirara, and Rin were still behind the barrier she set up for them. The three were cuddled close together, and Shippo was indeed doing a great job of guarding Rin. He had his protective arms around her while they lay on the grass. "Oops, sumimasen," she said, and placed a hand on it. The shield disappeared instantly.

"Kagome!" both of the kids shouted and ran at Kagome. She laughed and gathered them in her arms.

Rin looked up and asked, "Kagome, what happened to the bad man?"

"It's alright now! He's gone now. I took care of him."

"Really?" asked Shippo.

"Yup. I kicked his sorry butt. With Sesshoumaru-sama's help of course." She grinned at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin, as if just remembering, attached herself to his legs with an almighty squeeze.

"Ikuzo," said Sesshoumaru. He walked away with Rin trailing behind him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Can Rin give Kagome-chan a present?"

He nodded. Giggling with joy, Rin ran back. She wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and gave her a hug.

"Ano… Kagome-chan?"

"Yes, Rin?"

Rin looked around, ran to a patch of flowers, and picked one.

"Oh! For me?"  
She nodded. "Will Kagome-chan come see Rin again soon?"  
"Thank you, Rin. Lilies are my favorite flower. And of course I will. Not even Sesshoumaru can keep me away! But don't tell him I said that," said Kagome, and winked.

"Um… Rin…" Shippo, looking shy all of a sudden, tugged at Rin's kimono. She turned around and gave him a hug too, making him turn tomato red.

"He-here, you can have it," he shoved his favorite box of crayons (that he took with him wherever he went) towards her. Rin squealed with joy. She hugged him again and returned to awaiting Sesshoumaru, and climbed on Ah-Un.

Rin turned around in her seat. "Bye-Bye, Kagome-chan! Bye-Bye, Shippo!"

Kagome waved. "Bye Rin! I'll see you soon! Give Sesshoumaru a smack on the head for me!"

At this Sesshoumaru turned around, stopping as his ward and retainer disappeared into the woods. The fox kit had run off to join the others. Kagome stood there, a white lily behind her ear and a bright smile on her face. "I'm just kidding. Sayonara, Sesshoumaru. Take care."

Next, he did what shocked Kagome out of her mind. He bowed his head before flying away.

Her smile widened. "Thank you… for everything! I'll see you around."

'May be', she thought, as she walked back to where her friends were hugging and laughing and crying at the same time, 'that is his way of saying thank you.' The sun was shining brightly over their head. The storms have cleared now. They made it through.

_"…And so the war against Naraku was won, and humans, hanyou, and youkai alike celebrated, for Naraku's evil was a threat to all, and the village that would become Edo welcomed its savior." _


	5. The Invitation

**Chapter 5- The Invitation**

**I meant, there is no chapter 3. So many stupid mistakes, I think I'll look over the previous chapters and fix them. Oh bother... Thank you for waiting! Here is chapter 5. Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**_One Year Later _**

A now one-year older Kagome hummed to herself as she hung damp clothes on the laundry line.

'Hn?' She turned her gaze up towards the clear blue sky of a fine summer day. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stared intently at something only she could see. A light breeze caressed her body as the trees shook some of their leaves off. 'I wonder…' Shrugging off her suspicions for the moment, she picked up a basketful of vegetables she had picked that morning and walked back inside the hut.

Kikyo sat by the fire, struggling to stand with an armful of clean clothes Kagome had collected earlier.

"Oh, Kikyo. I'll do it."

The said person sat back down gratefully and sighed. "Thank you, Kagome," she said and rubbed her well rounded stomach. Being nearly 6 months pregnant, Kikyo was grateful she could have someone like Kagome to depend on, especially when she couldn't move the way she used to.

Kagome quickly put the clothes away and joined Kikyo by the fire, where she was tending to freshly-picked herbs, separating the green leaves, roots, and yellow blossoms.

"Kagome, the workers have informed that they are nearly finished."

She snorted. "I kept saying it wasn't necessary, but they wouldn't listen!"

Kikyo smiled. "Patience, child. Kagome, I wonder if you sensed it as well?"

"Yes. What is it?"  
"I cannot be sure what it wants, but hopefully it means us no harm. It could be just passing through."

"Or it could want this," Kagome held up the round, twinkling jewel hanging from a silver chain on her neck. Its outer brim was a light blue color, but its insides were as black as night. She could swear she saw something move inside it sometimes.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You're more than capable of protecting it, you know that."

They walked outside together to spread out the leaves and roots in the sun to dry. Kagome was washing her hands when-

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!"

She gasped. "Sango! Miroku! Kohaku!" Waving her arms, she ran over to greet them. Kirara landed and her boarders hopped off, only to be pulled in a tight hug by Kagome. "I missed you guys!"

"But we've been gone for only a week," said Kohaku.

"Hold on one second," said Kagome, and pulled out her digital camera from her pocket. She was wearing a beige knee length skirt and a navy blue tang top. "Say cheese."

"What's cheese?" all three asked at the same time.

_Ch-Kahk_

They blinked. "Kagome, what is that?" Miroku asked.

"It's called a camera, from my time. I just got it as an early birthday present."

"That's right," said Sango. "You'll be turning seventeen soon, right?"  
"Did you celebrate it early, Kagome?"

"Yeah. Honestly I wanted to spend it here. Now let's go. I brought some chocolate cake. Shippo loves it."

But before they could take two steps, they heard a disturbance up ahead.

"Get out of here before I slice you in half."

"Is that Inu Yasha?" asked Miroku.

"Sounds like he's fighting someone," said Kagome.

"I have a business matter with Lady Kagome. Get out of the way, hanyou." Kagome couldn't recognize the voice of the person Inu Yasha was talking to, but judging by his aura it was the same demon that had flown over the village while she was washing clothes.

As the group neared the source of the heated argument, someone approached them. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Inu Yasha jumped in front of her, a hand on Tetsaiga's hilt.

"Feh. You're really starting to piss me off."

"Inu Yasha," said Kagome.

"Nani!"

"Osuwari"

Inu Yasha hit the ground with a loud thud. "Kuso… What are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Don't do anything stupid, Inu Yasha. Can't you see that he doesn't want to fight?"  
"Keh. I wouldn't want to fight me either." He brushed dirt off his clothes and sulkily went to stand by Kikyo, who had come out of the hut at the noise.

Kagome surveyed the youkai standing before her. He was no doubt some sort of a bird youkai, although she wasn't sure exactly what. His black, spiky hair was tipped with silver, and his eyes were orange-yellow. The feathers on his black and silvery wing were razor sharp, and the wing itself, though folded on his back, arched up above his head before angling down, the tips almost touching the ground. He was a tall youkai, with sharp clawed hands, and deadly talons formed his bird-like, shoeless feet. A white flag stamped with a blue crescent moon- the mark of a messenger from a taiyoukai- was tied on his right bicep.

"Calm down, Inu Yasha," said Sango. "He's only a messenger. My people know these things. You must be from someone important. Only the noble ones use messengers."

Shippo bounded towards Kagome and climbed onto her shoulder. "That's what I told Inu-baka, Kagome."  
"Urusai, runt. He smells like he works for my brother."

"Sesshou… maru?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. Are you priestess Kagome, the one who helped destroy Naraku, descendent of Midoriko, the miko of Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes, I am."

"You can't have the jewel, so leave," Inu Yasha interrupted. Kagome threw him an annoyed look.

"This," the messenger drew out a scroll of paper from his sleeve, "is for you."

Kagome took it and eyed it curiously. It was sealed with a crescent moon. "Arigato gozaimasu. Might I know your name?"

He blinked. "My name?"  
"Yes" Kagome smiled.

"I am only a servant under Sesshoumaru-sama's bidding, milady. But if you will have it, my name is Avian."

"Ok, Avian. Will you take a few steps back for me?"

He looked uncertain but did as Kagome asked.

"Good. Right there, now say cheese!"  
"Cheese?"

There was another beeping sound as Kagome took a picture of him. "Thanks."

"If you're done, you can get back to your filthy nest," Inu Yasha growled. Avian bowed before taking flight.

"Mou, Inu Yasha, what's with you?"

"I don't trust any of them, including my good-for-nothing brother. They probably all want the jewel."

"It's no longer any of your concern, Inu Yasha! Midoriko entrusted me with this task, and I plan to follow through! So stop acting like a sick puppy whenever there's a youkai around!"

The two sent death glares at each other while the others, shaking their head, walked away. They might act like a pair of cat and dog, but over time they had grown to consider each other as sister and brother. Kagome admittedly had a hard time getting over Inu Yasha, and she wasn't sure if she was completely over him yet, but she valued their friendship more than anything. Inu Yasha had also grown even more protective and fond of Kagome, although now he had a mate to look after. Kagome huffed and marched off, running to catch up with her friends.

A while later the group could be found eating delicious birthday cake around the fire of what used to be Kaede's hut, for her time had come and she had passed away. It was sorrowful for everyone, but Kaede had lived a long and content life and she died peacefully.

"What does the letter say, Kagome?" asked Miroku. He had finally stopped calling her Kagome-sama at her insistence.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot." She pulled the roll of parchment from her pocket and broke the seal.

It was addressed to:

_Higurashi Kagome, successor of the great miko Midoriko, guardian, protectorate, and priestess of the Shikon no Tama. _

_You are hear by invited to the celebration of the first year passing since the destruction of Naraku, to be taken place at sunset 7 days from the morrow, at the Castle of the West. As a guest of honor your presence is required. _

It was signed, _Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Son of late Inu no Tashio. _

Kagome's jaw hit the floor.

She gasped, and when the others asked what was wrong, her mouth opened and closed like a gold fish but no words came out. Inu Yasha took the paper and read it out loud.

"What a piece of garbage," he said, and made to throw it in the fire but Kagome snatched it away.

"What am I going to wear? Sango, you've got to help me, I don't know anything about how youkai do these things," Kagome pleaded.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Inu Yasha exploded.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Kagome whined.

Inu Yasha punched the floor. "You're not going, Kagome."

"Why not? I'm invited as the _guest of honor_."

"He's my brother!"  
"He won't eat me!"

They bickered back and forth until finally Kagome stood up and announced that she was going for a dip in the hot spring. Sango and Kikyo offered to come, so she quickly walked to her room and gathered her things. As she folded everything in her towel she caught sight of the framed photographs on her chest. There were more than a dozen of them, of Kagome's friends at Sengoku Jidai and her family from the future.

There was Miroku and Sango, Inu Yasha and Kikyo, Shippo, Kirara, and even herself, all looking very happy with bright smiles on their faces.

There was one with Kagome sitting Inu Yasha with an angry, red face, another one with Inu Yasha stuffing his face with ramen, Sango and Kohaku on Kirara, and more including Miroku holding a blushing Sango's hand, Shippo and Rin playing together with Jaken watching them, and Inu Yasha and Kikyo on their wedding day…

She picked up an 8" X 11" picture, framed in silver. It was one of Sesshoumaru in all his glory. Kagome wasn't sure how he'd feel about having a picture taken, so all of them were rather sneakily aimed when she thought he wasn't looking, the result being that none of the pictures had him looking at Kagome. This particular one was taken from a lower angle. He was sitting underneath a cherry tree, the windy day blowing sakura blossoms through the air. His hair and clothes were also lightly swaying. He was looking far off at something in the distance, the usual emotionless look on his face.

The only other picture out for display that Sesshoumaru was in was a slightly smaller group one, with an annoyed frown on his face. He looked scary and intimidating. 'He always looks either angry or uncaring,' Kagome thought. The group was standing in front of the magnificent, ancient tree, the Goshinboku. It had been taken almost right before the battle with Naraku. Unlike the photos taken after it, everyone looked strained, somehow. What a difference a single person could make in so many people's lives…

'Sesshoumaru, I wonder what you're really thinking?'

Reminding herself that the others were waiting, Kagome hastily put the picture down and joined Kikyo and Sango, the latter who warned a certain monk about what she would do if he dared peek on them, although they need not worry, for Inu Yasha would never let any man so much as look at his pregnant wife.

The three women strolled along (slowly for Kikyo's sake), talking as if they had always been the best of friends.

Kagome asked Sango on how the exorcism went. She suddenly smiled mischievously. "_So_, Sango. Did he pop the question yet?"

Sango blushed. "No. Besides, why should he ask me?"

"Because he likes you, and you like him."

"I do not."

"Just admit it. I've seen you two dance around each other for years. I know you love him, and he loves you too. I'm sure of it. It's really obvious, even Inu Yasha knows."

"But why should he ask me? He can probably get any girl he wants. And he's always going around asking women to bear his child or touching them or-"

"You know he hasn't ever since Naraku died."

"That's true…But Kagome, what if he doesn't…?"

"He will," Kikyo assured Sango. "Seeing as I have more experience with a man than you two, there are some things that I notice, that may seem insignificant to you." Here she gestured with her hands to her loin area, and Kagome burst out laughing while Sango turned even redder.

Wiping tears of laugher from her eyes, Kagome had to once again marvel at how teenager-like Kikyo could act like sometimes. Then again, as she constantly reminded herself, Kikyo had been barely any older than Kagome when the responsibility of the cursed jewel was thrust upon her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like to believe it was her beloved who killed her, and to be forced to him with her own hands. It was so sad; Kagome sometimes shed tears thinking about it. Inu Yasha and Kikyo made Romeo and Juliet look like a very fortunate couple with a happy, fairytale ending. But even though it hurt to let Inu Yasha go, Kagome knew they both deserved this. She was truly happy for both of them. It was how things should be, to marry the one they love, and to have children with the one they love, and to live with that person forever. Kagome hoped with all her heart that they would never have to be so cruelly parted again.

Of course, the relationship between Inu Yasha and Kikyo and Kagome was rocky at first. After she wished for Kikyo's life and for them to be together again, Kikyo had felt so guilty that she couldn't enjoy her second chance at life to the full extent. But thanks to Kagome's continued encouragements, friendliness, and sincerity that there was nothing to forgive, the couple had settled down, but not without forcing Kagome to accept their gratitude and repayment; Inu Yasha even asked her to live with them, along with Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo, just like the old times.

Kikyo taught her everything she wanted to know about becoming a fully qualified priestess, and Kagome was overwhelmed at first. It was nothing she could have learned in the future, and with Kikyo being one of the smartest and most powerful miko to have lived, there was little she didn't know. She learned about the properties and uses of medicinal herbs and how to use her spiritual powers, not to mention sharpening her archery skills to perfection.

By the time she finished her training, which, to everyone's surprise, took a short amount of time, Kagome possessed a great amount of power, and more importantly held complete control over them. It was during this period of time that it became clear what Midoriko's 'gift' was. When she had breathed upon Kagome, it seemed that she had bestowed upon Kagome some of her own talents and strengths. But nobody could exactly be sure how far it extended, since she had a knack for surprises and tended to suddenly develop unmatched skills every now and then.

Sango taught her hand-to-hand combat and some weaponry, including sword fighting. Miroku even showed her how to perform some of his nifty tricks. She even learned a little bit of martial arts from her time to better defend herself. However, despite all her friends' help, there were some things that they could not teach her. Even Kikyo, though strong, was no where near Kagome's level of power.

Other than being able to use her miko powers to heal, purify, and attack and defend, she had mastered the arts of archery and the katana. Kagome also learned the different properties of herbs and plants that could be used as medicine as well as poison. She developed her sixth sense and abilities as an empath, and now could read other people's thoughts (but she absolutely refused to use that certain ability) and look into their feelings or dreams, in addition to controlling her aura so that she could hide or change it if she needed to. And, when she needed it, help or warning came from Midoriko herself (although that only happened once so far. She had appeared in her dream to teach her how to lift a curse tormenting an entire town to the south). Although Kagome only met Midoriko once or twice, she decided she liked her immensely. She also received visions and dreams, seldom of the future, some of the present, and sometimes of the past. All in all, Kagome was very strong.

Kagome could still remember that fateful day. After Naraku perished, the sky had turned blue once more, his illusionary castle disappeared, and the trees and earth around them sprang to life again. They had gone home, drunk with euphoria, and the village had celebrated for 7 days.

"What about you?" Sango's voice brought her back to reality. They had arrived at the onsen.

"What about me? I'm moving on."

They stripped their clothing and settled down, the hot water soothing their muscles.

"I think what she meant," said Kikyo, "was what about you and Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh come on, Kagome," said Sango. "You're the only one out of all of us that got an invitation to his party! _And_ you're his guest of honor."

"That's only because I helped with Naraku and all-"

"And," Sango told Kikyo, "he asked her in the first place to join forces. He even lets her call him egotistical."

"He does not! I'm lucky he didn't slice my head off when I did!"

Kikyo looked at her slyly. "I think he likes you."

"He's definitely interested," Sango put in.

"Mr. High and Mighty will never notice a human like me. He said I'm an annoying, worthless human," said Kagome

"Don't you at least think he's good looking?"  
"Well… he _is_ pretty sexy, and hot…"

"He's a gorgeous killing machine," Sango stretched her arms as Kikyo nodded.

"Nuh-uh, he's not like that. He only kills if he has a reason to."

"Whatever you say."

"Hey…" Kagome lowered her voice, "I wonder what that fluffy thing on his shoulder is?"

"May be it's his tail," giggled Sango.

"I think so too," agreed Kikyo.

"No, I don't think it is."

"Sure, Kagome," Sango winked. "You would know, since you stare at his butt long enough to see there's nothing attached."

"Hey!" said Kagome indignantly, but couldn't help blushing, because he _did_ indeed have a nice behind. "It's only because it looks different when he's in his true form… _I_ don't stare at his _butt_…"

But her girlfriends weren't listening. They were whispering to each other, and giggling while throwing Kagome sly glances.

"Yamete!" She splashed water on both of them. "The day he likes a mortal like will be the day-" here Kagome grasped Sango's hands in a very Miroku-like way, and said, "_You bear Miro-kun's child!_" The air was soon full of splashing water and laughter of the maidens.

It felt so good to be able to have fun without a worry for their lives nagging at the back of their heads. They needed to relax, live their life to the fullest. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru's doing right now...'


	6. Steady

**Chapter 6- Steady**

**Oh look, I'm updating. I have more time nowadays so I'll be updating more often! Hohoho...**

**Anyhow, I'm not sure about what to do with this chapter, because it just seems weird. But I couldn't figure out how to make it any better... so if you're one of those brilliant writers I will appreciate all the advice I can get. But for now... this is it. **

**I do not Inu Yasha and this goes for all the chapters!**

_

* * *

_

_Sometime Later, the Same Night_

_Knock Knock_

"Enter," came a cool reply. Avian, taking a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside the study, bowed, and knelt.  
"Well?" his lord asked with a raised brow.  
"My Lord, the message has been delivered to Lady Kagome."  
"Good. And?"  
"She seems to be willing to come."  
"Anything else?"  
"I heard her say she didn't have any appropriate attire for such an event, and that she did not know the customs of the youkai ways." Avian wondered if he should speak of the other more inappropriate discussions he heard the priestess say at the hot spring, but then decided he wanted to live.  
"I see. You will escort her here at the arranged time."

With a wave of his hand Avian was excused. He bowed and left quickly, pondering what could be so special about a mere human that she could get herself invited to a demons' festival. He paused at the door. "There was one more thing…"  
"……"  
"It seems that it will be her birthday soon. I think she'll be turning 17…"  
"……"  
"That's… all."

When the door closed behind Avian the tall, handsome youkai rose from his seat and strode to the window, sliding it open. The cool, refreshing breeze lifted his silvery bangs off his forehead, and his piercing golden eyes scanned the still, quiet lands that belonged to him. Sesshoumaru leaned against the sill of the window. Has it only been a year? A year, to an immortal like him, was only a speck of moment in time. But somehow it felt as if it had been a lifetime since he's last seen the young priestess, and Rin has been talking only of Kagome nonstop. This would be interesting…

He was sure he had been going through a fit of insanity when he decided to invite a human, but it would have been dishonorable to do so otherwise. Even the other lords have taken interest in the girl, due to certain interesting rumors circulating the entire country. Lord Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagome knew how famous, well-known, and the center of gossip she had become. That was one of the reasons why he chose to invite her, although he pretended to be persuaded by the curious lords. He was just as determined to find out what had been exactly going on with Kagome, what made the nobility take such wide interest, and what made her stand out. He has been asked many questions about her as well. There was nothing he told them, and he considered it a waste of breath to even bring her up in a conversation. At least, that's what he thought to himself. If only for Rin's sake he'd show her hospitality.

There was, after all, nothing special about the girl; she was another insignificant mortal, whose life was like a vapor in the wind. Who was she that the Lord of the Western Lands would care to know her name? What she's done and who she was… were like a flower quickly fading; here today and gone tomorrow, a wave tossed in the ocean... only a flash of light in his eternal life, lasting no longer than a twinkle in an eye.

He had been keeping an eye on her from time to time when they used to spend the days together. The eyes that saw her stumble saw her rise again. Who was she… she that calmed the turmoil-filled lands… to call out through the wind, and calm the storm in him? Sesshoumaru somehow managed to forget the truth in Kagome, and couldn't recall what had made her different in the first place.

But all that was over now. She managed to disorient him for a moment, but no more.

He was steady.

* * *

**Ah! I don't like it! Something's out of place... oh well...**


	7. Why Sesshoumaru Sucks

Author's Note: I reread some of the chapters, and oh my... what was I thinking? It's embarrassing I tell you.  
To be honest, my computer was fixed a while ago. But I've been trying to quit writing fanfiction (GASP). But, I started this and all, and I've written down so many ideas, it made me so sad to quit! So I will, at least, finish the fics I've already started.  
By the way, you all have readers like Neily and others who've been keep reviewing months after my last chapter to get me to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters blah blah blah they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and this goes for all my stories and chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7- Why Sesshoumaru Sucks**

It was very early in the morning. Dawn had come, but the sun had yet to rise. Dew clung to fresh leaves and the green grass.  
Kagome laid a thick, brown envelope on her mother's kitchen table and heaved a fat yellow traveling bag on her back. Some things never changed, and one of them was her faithful backpack, which was now frayed on the edges with a rip in one of the pockets. Just as she was about to leave, a middle-aged woman in her nightgown stepped into the kitchen.  
"Kagome, is that you dear?"  
"Yes Mama, I was just about to leave."  
"I see. Tell all your lovely friends I said hi. How are the baby and the mother to be?"  
"Fine, they're both doing great."  
She smiled, and her gaze landed on the envelope on the table. "I wish we didn't have to burden you with it so much."  
"It's not a burden! This is my family and I feel responsible. I barely do anything anyway."  
"Yes, but you loved that kimono."  
Kagome shrugged and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Mama, there are plenty of kimonos in Sengoku Jidai," she chuckled.  
Mama looked at her daughter, who was growing up so fast, and yet was still such a child. "Thank you Kagome."  
"No problem, it's the least I can do. Tell me whenever you need more, ok? And buy Sota and Grandpa a present from me."  
"You take care of yourself."  
"I will. I love you Mama, see you later."  
"Good bye Kagome."

Ten minutes later, Kagome heaved herself out of the well, and jogged through the forest path, down the dirt beaten road, past the jade squares of growing wheat and rice. She quietly entered the village miko's hut and slipped into her room. She opened her chest and took out her traditional miko garb and shook off the crisp rice paper. She changed out of her modern clothes, tied her hair back in a low ponytail, and headed outside to make breakfast.

The miko couldn't help but feel excited and anxious. _I'm heading for the Western Lands…today!_

Breakfast was a noisy affair as usual, but even more so today. Inu Yasha tried one last time to get Kagome to stay, followed by cursing and a list of Why Sesshoumaru Sucks.

Kagome didn't pay attention to any of it.


	8. His Intended

**Chapter 8- His Intended**

Kagome brushed hair out of her face and gazed down at the small, artificial stream slowing beneath the mini bridge she was standing on. It was the kind she could only see in Zen gardens or tea ceremony schools in her time, without railings and gently sloping over quiet water. A tiny koi swam beneath a water lily. She huffed and looked over the large and beautiful garden. Everything was big and pretty there. The demons, fancy hair-dos of demonesses, exquisite kimonos everyone was wearing… but most of all,  
"The ego of that self-centered pompous youkai! How dare he?!"

The number of demons strolling through the blossoming trees stopped to stare at her. Everyone except the reason for her sour mood, of course. Kagome took deep, steadying breaths and whispered under her breath.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just… I'll just keep this lovely kimono and sell it. I could probably get lots of shiny bling-blings for this piece of cloth anyway. Hm… I wonder if it's real silk?"

She was bluffing, of course. It was the most beautiful kimono she's ever seen in her entire life and it probably cost more than some of the kimonos other youkai were wearing. It was of rich silk and fit her perfectly. She felt like Cinderella wearing it. She couldn't exactly say what the color or the pattern was; the delicate thread and design… "Sengoku Jidai's finest. Armani couldn't measure up."

She lifted her face to the sky and continued daydreaming.

The journey there hadn't been all too bad. She had no idea where she was going but the Hawkman had descended from the sky, plucked a feather from his wing, and they flew together to the castle. It reminded her of Kagura.

Kagome was being kept busy but an ugly ogre when he showed up. Ever since Naraku died, there was a big increase in level of youkai and scary monsters activity. _Like inflation…_ At least it kept her friends in business.  
"Or is it deflation?"  
There was a whooshing sound, like hundreds of birds taking flight, and a demon appeared in front of her.  
"Kagome-sama."  
She let her arms drop. "Avian, was it?"  
The bird youkai nodded. He reached up and, to Kagome's intense amusement, plucked a feather from his wing. She resisted the urge to ask if it hurt. He threw it to the ground and it turned into a large feather. Memories stirred, and he pointed.  
"Oh, right!" She climbed on.  
Avian spread his great, glimmering wings and soared to the sky, the feather automatically following.  
"Wow! Cool, this is like a magic carpet ride! _A whole new world_…"  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Ahaha, nothing."

They flew too fast for her to see much, let alone where they were going. She tried to say a word or two to him but her words kept getting lost in the rushing of the wing. Couple of times he slowed down when she screamed at almost getting whisked off, but they were there in no time.

She couldn't move for a few minutes when they finally landed. Kagome felt her jaw land in the grass between her feet. "Are we… Is this the right place?"  
Avian gave her a strange look. "Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Quite."  
"But this is… different than what I've seen…"  
"You've been here before?"  
"What? Oh, no! No no no."  
He folded his wings. "This way. Keep close to me or the guards will shoot."  
Kagome followed hastily, craning her neck to take in the big, fancy, pretty castle.

The big, pretty castle was located in a valley between two mountains. There was a big, pretty lake of sparking, deep blue water and a river or two. The atmosphere was very different, and quiet. "This is like Rivendell from Lord of the Rings. Pretty…"  
Avian seemed used to her strange talk by now and led her in. She couldn't breath for the sceneries, both inside and outside the many-story-and-buildings-and-courtyards castle. She didn't miss the fact that this medieval Japanese castle was completely not what she saw (she was pretty sure) with her own eyes in her own time, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Kagome was still in a daze and giddy with excitement when she stood in front of the mirror in her new kimono she found on her futon. "It's so pretty!"

She giggled and rushed around, digging through her bag for something to make her hair look less plain. She just couldn't _bear _to have her hair pulled in all different directions and wear a heavy, uncomfortable headdress, _or_ put on the chalk they called make-up on her face. "Blegh!"  
Kagome quickly dabbed on some cherry lip-gloss on her lips and some natural colored eye shadow on her lids, followed by quick dash of mascara.

Kagome finally approached the entryway to the throne room. Her heart was pounding and she was getting a little nervous. Swallowing, she forced her feet to move. She could sense a lot of powerful youkai in there. She watched few other demons go in first. She couldn't deny that she was excited to see Sesshoumaru again. 'An old friend…' She was excited to see an old friend.

Before she knew it she was gliding across the room. She couldn't feel the shiny floor beneath her feet or find time to appreciate the decors. Kagome left all her worry and anxieties outside, and smiled when she spotted the familiar silver head at the center. She made her way, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Kagome could feel all eyes on her.

When had she moved? Suddenly she was there and he was there. He was looking at something else, sitting in his shiny throne. In Kagome's opinion it suited him but it also didn't suit him. May be she was just unused to seeing him surrounded by all those luxury, or may be she'd forgotten because roaming the lands with her wasn't such a lordy thing to do. She felt a bubble of happiness expand inside her until she felt like floating. The Kagome thing to do would have been to give him a hug and tell him that she thought he looked great and that she was glad to see him again, and how had he been? But he wasn't the type to hug or exchange news. Kagome smiled again and a soft giggle escaped her lips as she bowed. His gaze flickered over her form.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, son and heir of late Inu no Taisho, Prince of the Castle of the Moon, King of Moonlit country…" she heard a male voice announce. As if she didn't know already.

"Lord Drinian, son of King Trinian, ruler of Southern Seas…"

Kagome's curiosity piqued, but she remained bowing.

"…And Lady Sara, Princess from the Northern domain, daughter of Lord Morimoto, and female in courting with Lord Sesshoumaru."


End file.
